In recent years, portable apparatuses capable of taking in images from an external apparatus and displaying them have been becoming commercially available.
However, in the current stage of their development, for such portable apparatuses with image display capability to have loudspeaker and microphone capabilities, they need to be provided separately with an apparatus with image display capability and an apparatus with sound capability. This makes it difficult to realize such portable apparatuses in card size. It is possible to realize apparatuses with display capability alone in card size, but such apparatuses, without loudspeaker or microphone capability, do not permit their users to enjoy sound accompanying images.